


accidental truths

by crickets



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	accidental truths

"Was it all just revenge?"

Jack stands in the doorway and Sun at the counter, her back to him.

Sun looks up, doesn't turn around. She remembers giving him her forgiveness, taking him to bed. She remembers his hands along her sides, down her back, the feel of his muscles beneath her palms. She remembers telling him she loved him, bringing him home, sharing her secrets, and coaxing him to leave his life behind, to join her.

All of that was supposed to be a lie.

And it was. For a while. And then she fell in love.

( _Not a part of her plan_.)

"Yes," she tells him.

( _It's too late_.)

 _\- fin_


End file.
